User blog:Awyman13/Hardline 1.03 Patch Notes Revealed
Visceral has released the 1.03 patch notes that will release tomorrow with the Criminal Activity expansion for Battlefield Hardline. Some notable updates include the additional of 10 new music tracks to the Radio Soundtrack, the change of 100% health to 60% health in Hardcore, Viral Patches becoming viral (available to all who obtain a successful takedown), and the replacement of the Tanker on Hotwire on Riptide with a Sedan. Among other things it includes other various tweaks. -- 04:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Patch Notes *4 new Maps – Backwoods, Code Blue, Black Friday, The Beat 8New Game Mode – Bounty Hunter New Weapons *KSG-12 – Pump Action Shot gun Enforcer – Good for close quarters. High capacity. Holds 14 rounds of 12 gauge ammo. *FN FAL – Battle Rifle Enforcer – High rate of fire and lots of recoil. Good range, difficult to control, but high damage. *SG 510 – Battle Rifle Enforcer- Low rate of fire, fair amount of recoil. Good at range, not quite as accurate as FAL, but less recoil. *Nail Gun – Battle Pickup – Short range, high damage. The nail falls fast, but can one hit kill to the head at close range. *M1A1 – SMG for all classes. Minimal customization can be equipped with a 50 round drum magazine of .45 caliber. New Masks *Rabbit Mask (Criminals) / Motorcycle Helmet (Cops) – 10% Gearhead XP Bonus. *Gorilla Mask (Criminals) / Tactical Helmet (Cops) – 20% Rep XP Bonus. *Wolf Mask (Criminals) / Riot Helmet (Cops) – 10% Teamplay XP Bonus. *Dinosaur Mask (Criminals) / Ballistic Helmet (Cops) – 20% Quickdraw XP Bonus. More *Two new Vehicles – Lowrider and Pick-Up Truck *Two new ammunition types for specific weapons (used as weapon attachments): AP Tracer Rounds – increases damage VS armored targets. For AR’s, BR’s, and DMR’s; Breaching Rounds – short range explosive round for shotguns. *A new Gadget: Tactical Tool Kit – increases interaction speed with objectives. General Ten new music tracks for all players including: *Natural Child – DTV *Imagine Dragons – I’m So Sorry *The Damned – New Rose *Torch – Anhilliation Affair *Thee Oh Sees – Lupine Ossuary *Tiga feat Pusha T – Bugatti Jauz Remix *Brillz and Z-Tri – 808 in the Trunk *Fat Boys – Stick Em *N.A.S.A. – Hands Up, Don’t Shoot *Hank and Jed – Jeep Stuff Servers *"Netcode” improvements including Projectile tick improvements. *Addressed some stability issues identified by BugSentry during live server monitoring. *(Xbox One only) Addressed an issue were bad reputation users were not being muted when joining certain games. *(PC only) Fixed an issue where servers could run map/mode combinations that are not part of the experience setting. Battlelog *Battlelog Plugin update – latest update enables support for Battlefield Hardline: Criminal Activity DLC. *Temporary: Both the K10 and AWM will initially be shown as locked on Battlelog, but will be available to use on all platforms (if previously unlocked by the player) once the patch has been successfully rolled out to all platforms. Gameplay *TDM spawning has been tuned. *Fixed issues with some awards and assignments not be awarded correctly. *Viral patches are now viral. *Hardcore mode changed to 60% health. *Tanker in Hotwire mode on Riptide replaced with a sedan. *Addressed some rare crashes in the single player campaign. *(PC only) Fixed an issue where the player could hear muffled audio until their next death. Weapon Tuning *Car556 more recoil over all. *ACR more recoil over all. *Stakeout bullet increased range. *Spas bullet increased range. *ARM to NATO LR bullet. *Carbines bullet end damage buffed to 18. *.338 Magnum rounds increased damage vs armored insert and OHK range. *M/45 and Uzi new bullet 9x19mm heavy increases damage fall off and end damage. *M16, M416, and MPX horizontal recoil increase. *K10 lowered start of bullet drop off distance to 5m. *MPX lowered start of bullet drop off distance to 10m and end damage to 12. *Slug increased range and effectiveness vs Armored insert. *M1911 increased damage within 10M. *AWM and R700 start of damage fall off increased to 30M. *L85 Less recoil and more base accuracy. Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog